Bolin in the Deep
by dbzfan2759
Summary: Bolin is trapped in the Justice League's universe with what appears to be no way back. He'll struggle in a world that he is not familiar with and with feelings that arise during his time with them. Only one thing is certain and that's there's not a single member that will be happy when Bolin has to go back to his world.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Bolin Disappears**

**Bolin headed towards to where Korra was with a bouquet of flowers. He felt like the happiest guy in the world. He was able to ask the Avatar out and wasn't rejected. He thought that he stood a chance with her.**

**Then he saw it. He saw her kiss Mako. Bolin was crushed that she didn't feel the same way. Then he saw Mako, his older brother, kiss her back. All Bolin could do at the time was stare and stand like a statue. He noticed that Korra saw him and he watched as she hung her head in shame. He saw his brother look over at him with wide eyes.**

**Bolin turned as he started to cry.**

**"Bolin, this isn't what you think!" exclaimed Mako trying to justify his actions.**

**Bolin started to run away from them and as he ran he dropped the flowers. He heard them shouting at each other and his brother shouting after him. Bolin pushed himself to run faster because he didn't plan to see his brother again; Not for a good length of time that is. He felt like he ran for hours. He looked around to check out his surroundings and saw that it was dark outside. He really couldn't see anything around him. When he saw some light up ahead, he sighed in relief as he headed towards it. As he got closer, he realized that he was being sucked in by it. At first, he tried to fight it. Now that he was getting tired, he didn't care anymore. He happily let it suck him in and take him wherever it was going to without a second thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The League's Intruder**

** "Hey, Wonder Woman! Going to lunch?" asked Hawk Girl.**

** She nodded and both headed off to lunch until they heard the Watch Tower alarm. Both ran through the halls trying to find the others until a portal appeared above their heads. They exchanged a glance before jumping a good distance away from the portal. They watched as something or someone fell out of it with a loud thud.**

** They ran towards it and saw it was just a teenage boy with his pet ferret. They checked to see if he still had a pulse and sighed in relief when he did.**

** Wonder Woman looked up to Hawk Girl and said,"Go get Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter then escort them to the medical bay. Meanwhile, I'll take the teen there so I can make sure that he will survive."**

** At first she wanted to argue but she took another glance at the boy as he whimpered and knew that there was no time to waste. She nodded and flew to find them and Wonder Woman flew with the teen in her arms to the medical bay and into an E.R. Doctors started to rush in to see how they can help.**

** "How is he? Is he going to make it?" she asked.**

** "He's going to be just fine," the doctor said with a sincere smile. "None of his bones appear to be broken and he's physically exhausted but he should be fine in a week. I do recommend for his body's sake to keep him in a wheelchair for the first few hours after he wakes up. I don't want to come back to find out that he hurt himself. Also, watch what you say around him. He seems to be going through emotional trauma as well."**

** "Do you know when he'll wake up?"**

** "He might wake up soon but we are not quite sure."**

** "Thank you."**

** She stood outside as the doctors and nurses left the room. Then she felt a gust of wind whip her hair. She looked her right and saw it was the Flash.**

** "Flash, where are the others?" she asked.**

** "Oh, they'll be here soon. Who's the kid in there? Is he the intruder?" Flash asked.**

** "Yes, he is. He appeared when he fell out of a portal that was directly over Hawk Girl's and my head. He hit the ground hard enough to leave a small indent. It's a good thing he's alive. Don't know how important this boy could be. He looks about in his mid-teens. He's also obviously not from around here."**

** "How did you come up with that conclusion?" asked Batman as he and the others arrived.**

**"His clothes," she said gesturing to the shirt that the medics took off that was on a table inside to check for injuries. "He should be awake soon but there's no guarantee that he will be awake soon. He also needs to be in a wheelchair for the first few hours that he's awake to avoid anymore strain."**

**"Was he awake when you found him?"**

**"No, but I think it was due to emotional trauma and not physical trauma. He wasn't in any pain but he was crying and whimpering on the way here but the doctors said that nothing was broken."**

**"Have we been allowed to come in?"**

**"Yes. I was outside waiting for you."**

**Wonder Woman opens the door and every one of them follows her in. She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to his left side. She wasn't sure why but she grabbed his hand. Her eyes widened when he squeezed back. The group with her watched as the intruder opened his eyes. They saw that he had green eyes and saw that tears were threatening to fall.**

**His breath hitched when he saw the woman holding his hand. He couldn't believe who she looked like.**

_**Mom? How is that possible? She's been dead since I was six! Oh no, I'm dead! Wait, she isn't my mom. My mom's eyes weren't that color, **_**thought the teen relaxing somewhat.**

**They watched as his widened in joy, then surprise, followed by horror, and finally with disappointment when he was stared at Wonder Woman.**

**"Sorry for staring, miss. It's just that you remind me of- never mind," he says.**

**"No, go ahead. Who do I remind you of?" Wonder Woman asked curiously.**

**"My mom. It's been so long since I've seen her. It's been ten years and I was six at the time," he says stunning everyone to silence besides Flash.**

**"Did your parents divorce?" Flash asked.**

**"No. They... were... killed by a firebender... who was just trying to mug us... until he was attacked..." he said slowly. "He murdered my parents and gave my brother a nasty cut on his arm that got him sick leaving me to take care of him 'till we could find the police. My brother grabbed my dad's scarf, tied it around my eyes and ears, and didn't let me see what was happening but he saw everything that happened and tried to fight him off. He was eight at the time."**

**Everyone stood in shock. This teen has already seen the nasty side of the world. They were worried about what was the reason for him crying when they found him. **

**"What's the last thing you remember?" says Batman going to sit on the other side of him.**

**"Running as if my life depended on it but that wasn't the case. I kept tripping since I was crying at the same time. When I finally stopped it was dark and I was happy to be able to avoid them for a while. I saw something bright so I headed towards it because I thought I could stay there and then I realized a minute too late that it was sucking me in. I was trying to get out but I couldn't- Wait! Where's Pabu?" he asked suddenly looking around frightened.**

**They watched as a ferret snuck out from under the pillow and climbed up on the teen's head.**

**"Pabu!" he exclaimed as he reached up to grab him and put him in his arms. "I'm so glad I have you here. You're the only one I can trust. You won't hurt me."**

**They winced when the boy accidentally told them what was the reason why he was sad.**

**"Don't you just hate it when people you think you can trust go and hurt you even though you would never do anything like that?" the teen asked the Leaguers.**

**They flinched. They weren't expecting him to explain why he was crying but he did and they noticed that his expression was passive. All they could see were the faint lines on his face that the tears left and the dirt on his face. Batman handed the teen a handkerchief and the boy took it to wipe his face after giving him a silent 'thank you'. The ferret stole it and started to rip it apart even after the teen told it not to. They then heard the teen's stomach growl and he looked down at his stomach.**

**"Can I have my shirt back?" he asks. "Oh, can we go eat, too?"**

**They all head out after Batman hands the teen his shirt. They make him sit in the wheelchair and they tell them everything he needed to know but they didn't tell him their real names. He tells them that his name was Bolin and he was answering questions as well as asking. They eventually got to the cafeteria. Batman brought Bolin up to order his food and Batman asked for chopsticks. When he got them, he handed them to Bolin who smiled and thanked him. They got seated and ate as well as watch the teen eat his food. The teen was finished before everyone besides Flash. They started to talk until Flash accidentally said too much.**

**"So, what's that older brother of yours like?" he asked.**

**Bolin responded by pushing his wheelchair away from the table then had it turn around before leaving the cafeteria. Batman gets up and follows the teen as he rolled down the hall back to room they left Pabu in. Batman watched as the boy pulled something out and fed it to the ferret. He laughed and smiled when the ferret started to lick him.**

**"Why'd you leave?" asked Batman walking in to pull a chair in front of Bolin.**

**"I don't want to talk about the brother betrayer," he says. "You see, my brother told me that dating within a team would only end badly but I guess I didn't listen. I asked our teammate, Korra, out and for some unknown reason she agreed. I was going to give her flowers and I saw her with someone so I hurried to help her if the guy was bothering her. Then I see it was my brother and I just stood there as Korra kissed my brother. I wasn't surprised but I felt betrayed. I was even more betrayed when my brother kissed her back. They saw me and my brother tried to use the 'It isn't what it looks like' line that just about everyone's used. Not like I was listening, I was too busy crying to listen anymore. I ran and I didn't look back. I ran until it was absolutely pitch black outside. I'm sorry but I lied. I didn't try to escape the portal I just let it suck me in and you can be mad at me for it. I've always been curious so I thought that now would be a good time to just disappear and get away from my brother's shadow. If you don't want me here, then I understand and I'll just leave so I'll never bother you again."**

**"No," said Batman making Bolin look up at him. "You have no place to live or to go. We are here to help you. We are not going to abandon you even though at times we might wish we did. You need help in this world that you have no clue about and we'll be here for as long as you need, until you can find a way home."**

**"Thanks Batman," said the teen before hugging Batman.**

**Batman was more than surprised when the boy hugged him but he at least understood why. The Leaguers, on the other hand, were flabbergasted when they saw Bolin hug Batman. Bolin separated from Batman when Pabu climbed onto Batman and nipped at the ears of his costume. Bolin was laughing and called for Pabu to him. They entered and saw that Bolin was smiling at them and held Pabu out to them. They laughed when the ferret freaked certain Leaguers out when it latched itself to them.**

**"So Bolin, you mentioned being to be able to manipulate earth matter. Can you tell us what you can manipulate?" asked Superman.**

**"Yeah, I can bend earth, sand, mud, but not metal. I've never actually tried to manipulate it before but since I'm here I think I might learn to, once we are back on the planet," said Bolin shrugging.**

**"Are there other types of bending? Is there a name for them? We want to know," said Flash.**

**"My brother was a firebender. He could also bend lightning and create it from his hands just like any other firebender. I'm an earthbender and we can can bend anything that has earth in it somewhere. There are people who specialize in those elements like metal. There are also waterbender like my teammate who can use water to heal wounds and there's a type of bending that waterbenders can only do that's been illegal for years that's called bloodbending. There are also airbenders. There is only one family that are airbenders due to the fact of the only survivor of the genocide of the Air Temple Nomads was the Avatar; the only one that can master all four elements, whose job is to keep the peace and fight injustices," he says. "When we go back to solid ground? I can only be away from earth for so long until I snap and become a completely different."**

**"Tomorrow morning. We promise," says Wonder Woman.**

**They take Bolin to a room that wasn't too far from the original Leaguers' rooms. All the rooms are sound proof. They can hear if someone's outside but people outside can't hear what's happening inside. Batman opens a door and let's Bolin and his ferret, Pabu, inside.**

**"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight. You'll only be staying here when we have to come back up here. You'll have to stay with one of us. We'll tell you who you'll be living with from now on in the morning. Goodnight Bolin," he said before closing the door.**

**Batman lead the others down the hall to the room where they made their decisions in. Everyone sat down in their chairs and waited for Batman to speak.**

**"I know that we just met this kid and we have no idea what he can do but I have to ask you this; Which one of you would be willing to take custody of this boy?" asked Batman.**

**Everyone sat in silence until Wonder Woman stood up.**

**"I would. He said it himself that I look like his mother and children feel more comfortable with family or people who remind them of family. I want to help him in any way I can," she says.**

**"Anyone else?" said Batman who was answered by silence. "Then it's settled. Wonder Woman will take the custody of the boy. I'll have the papers for it ready tomorrow." **

**He got up and left. He was followed by the others and headed to their own rooms. Once Batman got into his room, he hurried to his computer and checked to see that Bolin was in his room. Sure enough, he was there and fast asleep as well as Pabu. For some reason it made him smile to see the boy at ease in his sleep without being restless. He got to work on the papers knowing that he was helping this troubled teen and it made him smile even more.**


End file.
